guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hamstorm
Is this a common slang term? I've never seen it used anywhere. — Stabber 19:44, 26 February 2006 (CST) :Sounds more like a sandwich to me. "I'd like a Hamstorm on wheat with mustard, please." --Rainith 20:14, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::A Warrior using Meteor Shower is a person with serious psychological issues. And Fire Storm has been irrekably broken for 6 months now. :( This is bogus. If I see a tank casting MS before going in (PvE or PvP) I would code a "Kick" butting into my version of GW just to kick them. This is ridiculous. Interestingly enough, I did go with one of these in a Galrath quest once. Most absurd thing ever, and he kept saying "MS ftw" and stuff. Ugh. --Karlos 20:59, 26 February 2006 (CST) It's a joke build from a little while back. For a couple days you could see teams of W/Es doing this in tombs (or what was tombs). I think it started because of a screenshot on the game box of a warrior doing it. --68.142.14.9 21:58, 26 February 2006 (CST) :People were using this, even if it was just for fun? If that's the case, we should probably leave this up as a slang term. ;) --130.58 01:49, 27 February 2006 (CST) ::I do not think the term exists, regardless of the build. --Karlos 18:03, 27 February 2006 (CST) :::Karlos, regardless of the article content, do you think calling the article "Charr doodoo" in the delete tag is appropriate? -- 20:45, 27 February 2006 (CST) Karlos 21:23, 27 February 2006 (CST) :::::I, respectfully, disagree. --130.58 21:59, 27 February 2006 (CST) :::::: So, you've seen it used in PvP arenas and outposts? --Karlos 22:09, 27 February 2006 (CST) :::::::Yes. Do a search on any of the large forums if you're in doubt. It'll be clear that people know what "hamstorm" means, even if it's not a viable build. --68.142.14.9 00:00, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::::::: I, personally, have not. The above thread of discussion is about what's "appropriate" in the delete tag, not the article's accuracy, however. ::::::: It's not anything to do with politeness, either (though politeness is nice, too, I suppose). What I object to is the strongly biasing nature of that statement. If you, as an admin, saw a page made by an unknown contributor with "This is utter crap and I know for a fact that not a lick of this is true --(one of the biggest wiki contributors)" in the delete tag, would you think twice about wiping it? ::::::: When what you really mean is "I've never encountered this myself," this is (unintentiounally) disingenuous: the perceived level of certainty is far greater than your actual certainty on this topic. By making such a strongly emphatic statement, you heavily bias the decision and occlude the actual facts of the matter, whatever they may be. --130.58 00:54, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::::::::I find it amusing that this is causing such a big hullabaloo, and yet when another contribueter put "He's gay" as a reason to ban a vandal yesterday, it caused no such outrage. --Rainith 01:10, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::::::::Chuiu was mimicking the vandal's vandalism, which you might have noted was replacing text in pages with "Rob's gay" or some such. I too was taken aback at that ban message at first. It was, perhaps, too clever. — Stabber 02:57, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::::::::If I saw a contributor here marking an article for deletion and saying "It's crap" then explaining why he thinks its crap, then I could care less that he called it crap. I would look into his reasons and agree or disagree. Keep the discussion on me if you like. But it's not the first time someone has been "severely underwhlemed" with an article and it sure will not be the last. I am saddened that Tetris, once again, turns the discussion to Karlos instead of what the issue is. I am not partaking in this thread any further. You guys go ahead and get me banned because I thought the article and the concept of the build was "Charr Doodoo." --Karlos 08:33, 28 February 2006 (CST) Hamstorm is the build of awesomeness!! (the term does exist) 22:31, 27 February 2006 (CST) A cursory search reveals that the term is used, though not widely, and that the build has popped up in HoH as a joke. --130.58 00:54, 28 February 2006 (CST) :This proves that it was a fairly popular term (though I have never heard it in over 3 months now in different PvP arenas). So, delete is unwarranted. This is so hilarious though: :) :Check the inside cover of your GW box. :A DEADLY COMBINATION: Strike with a Hamstring attack to cripple your fleeing opponent, then rain fire down upon him as he slowly limps away. :In actual practice, this combination is so overpowered that most players shy away from it. A team of 8 Hamstorm warriors easily takes the Hall. No team can survive 8 Firestorms all killing them at once while they cannot escape. :Hamstorm is Arenanet's greatest failure - the one sign that they are complete unable to balance the game. It is responsible for a lot of the top guilds leaving, and a lot of the empty districts these days - what's the point of playing the game with any other build when you can just win with Hamstorm no matter what? :Feel free to try it in CA, but expect to get called out for using such overpowered skills. Hamstorm is the Akuma of this game. :ArenaNet's greatest failure? Players don't use it because it is too powerful? lol Still sounds like charr doodoo. :) --Karlos 08:33, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Oddly enough, in a recent Aspenwood battle I actually saw a warrior sorta using this. Besides Firestorm and Hamstring, he also had Fireball, Tenai's Heat, Sever Artery, and Healing Signet. Never saw what else he used but it was a definite WTF moment. DKS01 23:00, 2 March 2007 (CST) ---- Ok, this is the box designer's skill bar: (extremely funny) *"I Will Avenge You!" (yes, the IWAY build was concocted by ANet apparently) :) *Galrath Slash *Hamstring *Defensive Stance *Chain Lightning *Fire Storm *Ice Spikes *Inferno To top that all off, he's using a bow! :D Apparently, players in the beta had infinite attribute points and energy. :) --Karlos 09:32, 28 February 2006 (CST) If you look closer, he has three energy regeneration! R/W/E FTW! BlastedtSee my main character! Basher Of The You! 14:19, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Probably he is using a +15 Energy, -1 Energy regeneration bow--Kuritsutian 11:30, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::That would bring him to 1 energy regen and 35 energy, while he has 3 regen and 25 energy --Gimmethegepgun 11:33, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ---- This build just _works_, trust me. Here's one of my runs in RA from some time ago: the skillbar may vary, but with some smart bodyblocking you can make it work surprisingly well on unsuspecting enemies. And here's a sample skillbar from a japanese site. We should add builds and screenshots to make commoners understand the intrinsic leetness of this build! Maybe I'll look into it. ^^' --Akaraxle 05:39, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :4-5 hamstormers is always fun to run in HA, and it's hilarous if you actually beat teams past the underworld. It's something all guilds should do regularly. --8765 18:36, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Dis is ftw. Box Art I own the Game of the year edition so I don't have the box that this build is shown on. Can someone please post a picture of the box art? : >.>--Gigathrash 18:34, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ----> :: Userboxes are fun XD-- Hopefulaltruist 20:52, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::That build can solo Mallyx! --Blue.rellik 21:08, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Warriors Using Bows Although Warriors don't always have marksmanship, I recommend that they all carry a long bow to pull groups. Even in PvP a long bow can be useful. The other day I killed a fleeing dervish with two hits that did 3 damage each. It can also be used to apply poison, or general annoyance when someone tries to run away. Although 1-2 damge won't kill most people, it does reset the time until they can regen. StatMan 11:31, 17 August 2007 (CDT) building up adrenaline should be more important than killing someone if you have to use a bow as a warrior--Klossi 13:31, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Luckly you can build up adrenaline with a bow huh? In fact, it was once a very common tactic in most high end PvP for a warrior to carry a shortbow as one weapon slot so that he can fire it once right before closing in on the foes so he has 1 adrenaline already built up. :I thought they used Wands for that. (T/ ) 05:31, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Nope, bows can have a longer range and have a higher minimum damage. I've seen a warrior who used a vampiric bow to make the most out of his one shot. Wierd, but true. Flechette 05:41, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::I always wondered what the IWAY team in Zaishen Challenge carried bows for...On an aside, I was wondering how this thread is relevant to Hamstorm... (T/ ) 05:51, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::lol I think I heard someone ZOMG. I believe it was about the picture which was on the box which thankfully I covered with napalm and set on fire/lost where the warrior is using a bow. Flechette 06:04, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Wands were used until http://gw.gamewikis.org/index.php?title=Wain_Hughes/Collector&oldid=30205 this collector fire wand got nerfed. Chu 06:08, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's a nice wand. ::::::...really nice wand. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:10, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::OMG, I never even heard of such a thing. Glad it was nerfed >.> (T/ ) 06:14, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Whaaat? You mean you don't even care that your critical wandage build would totally pwn with that wand? Screw the metagame, I just want a totally hilarious and broken build. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:17, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::It's not a max damage wand and it has a Damage -% mod anyways, so useless for Critical Wandage...although, it would be great vs Charr! (T/ ) 06:18, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I remember that wand, it was used in the warrior UW farming guide to help build adrenaline against the aatxe (before switching to sword and activating riposte) --Blue.rellik 06:19, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::And I remember that Guide being posted here in the Builds section, ages ago. They didn't actually specify to use that particular wand, though, so I never knew. (T/ ) 06:21, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :(reset indent): Possibly fun to run some IAS and the wand, to break the normal attack speed maximum. But still outstripped by a 'Sin with Locust's Fury and Critical Agility, so meh. Anyway, not to be off topic, here's something about Hamstorm... umm. :..."pull your foe into range using a bow, then when they're least expecting it, whip out your sword and unleash Hamstring and Fire Storm for maximum damage!" :Perhaps that would at least make sense for the box art, eh? Still a bad idea for a kill condition, but at least it's well-planned. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:29, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :How bout Pinstorm? (T/ ) 06:31, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Much more plausable, how about Graspinstorm...that sounds evil, now i have to try it just because it sounds evil, though i doubt it'll work that well *psychotic* Ancient Chaos 06:38, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::KD compared to Cripple...meh...If multiple professions could be used, I would do a Fast Casting Warrior with Deep Freeze + Earthquake and Stonefist Insignia, and then Fire Storm! (T/ ) 06:41, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::heh, that's what i get for editing at 2A.M Ancient Chaos 06:45, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::@Entropy: Might just work, it fits right in with the Hamstorm tradition of great energy management; 10e + 10e = no wasted energy, thus perfect energy efficiency. Rangers get an extra five energy, but luckily, Pin Down costs five energy more then Hamstring (happy coincidence, or perfect skill balance? You decide). 15e + 10e = no wasted energy, yet again. Also, bows have higher max damage, thus making them a whopping 6 damage more efficient, in case your combo doesn't kill the target entirely. ::::Too bad most Rangers are busy running those degenerate Flare builds... Pinstorm doesn't stand a chance against that amount of DPS. ::::@Chaos: I doubt it'll work too well either. Dropping the ashes will give you a energy bonus, which just results in wasted energy; you'd need to pack along extra skills to take full advantage of your energy pool, and that would just be more inefficient. I mean, if you've got to use three, or even (gasp) four skills to take full advantage of your energy, then you're doing something wrong! ::::Okay now, three friggin' edit conflicts on the Hamstorm article talk page. Time for bed. ::::I, Jioruji Derako (a.k.a. Geo), hereby swear that the preceding comment isn't sarcasm, although this line probably is. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:47, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Humor Yes, it is humorous, but WHY is it in Category:GuildWiki humor? --Gimmethegepgun 18:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I agree... although this is a funny article, the humor articles are mostly non-factual articles. This is a term used in gw. Is wammo in the humor category? I'm too lazy to check hehe Silver Sunlight 18:40, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::No, but for some reason the Troll template isn't in a userspace... --Gimmethegepgun 20:32, 3 November 2007 (UTC) GvG Haha, my guild was trying to rank bomb, and i ran hamstorm and won...lol--Warior kronos 20:40, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe.. Maybe somones casting succor on him, hes using a radiant insig in his chest and an attunement somwhere, and hes only just switched to bow and is lagging, so he is still counted as wielding a sword? or maybe its a bow-sword, which was never added.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:42, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Succor would give him health-regen, unless he has a vampiric weapon. Maybe that's why everyone thought it sucked, they didn't take vamps... 84.9.236.186 14:05, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wait, did radiant insignas exist for warriors at that time?84.9.236.186 14:08, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::I suppose it's possible that before all the armor skins were added there were different armors, different names, but the same skin, so perhaps his chest piece came from a set of glad's armor. Then again maybe he has something like the old damage + 15% energy regen -1, but in reverse. A more likely scenario is that the screen was taken back on test servers, before the skills grayed out for having the wrong weapon equipped. Perhaps warriors originally had the same energy+5 on the chestpiece and regen +1 leggings or whichever it is that rangers get, but anet decided it was too powerful as it allows warriors to easily spam their low energy skills and make extensive use of adrenaline attacks. Even more likely is that they realized that this build is far too powerful and had no choice but to nerf the entire warrior class. 76.224.14.117 14:23, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::My vote's on that last one. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::My guess: very early build of guildwars maybe even without class skill restrictions (like healing signet used to be a cross-class skill) would explain the energy too. and when's the last time you saw a bone dragon in the Maguuma area? :) :::::looks like the bar is just half W skills half EViruzzz 18:35, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Maybe what happened was... Anet was just trying to market the game. A lot of displayed tactics in commercials and advertisements aren't viable at all. One of the commercials for Mass Effect shows the main character making an idiot decision. Remember, they're trying to make you go "Shit that's awesome" not "Wow, this is actually viable". 3 is a comfortable number, at 4 you have a bit too much, at 2 a bit too few. 3 makes people comfortable. Hence the 3 health regen. 282 health on an unknown scale likely seems like a lot, especially compared to 25 energy. And who wouldn't like the idea of a firestorm(Not the firestorm in the game, an animation much more epic) blowing some bitty cripple to bits as they struggle to run off? And, as for the bow, a bow and long shot are much more epic looking due to the inability to confirm the size of the actual enemy. Now look at the skillbar, it has half and half, another comfortable number/ratio. There, hamstorm is a funny joke, but i don't think Anet meant to give people a viable build before the game got off the ground. Of course, i could be wrong--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 18:57, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think the marketing department spent about 5 minutes playing the game before creating the box art and thus had little idea of what would work effectively in a real in-game scenario. Therefore they applied outsider logic, noticing that cripple slowed people down and firestorm did damage to people in an area, therefore, by their logic, something to slow people down, therefore keeping them in that area, has to be a great combo. As for the bow, i would agree that that's probably just because it makes things look more epic. For the skills, i think they just chose ones with cool looking icons. As for the health/energy/regen....i have no idea what they were thinking O_O --Cobalt | Talk 19:18, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :umm he totally has Peace and Harmony on him and is betwen damage dealing...DUH :)Roland Cyerni 15:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Wait... if they spent five minutes playing the game, how are they already fighting the bone dragon? Maybe Hamstorm is just that awesome. Mister hibachi 20:14, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Wait, perhaps the game was, like, completely, 100% different in the betas? I.e., when that was made? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:18, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Or maybe people just sucked in the betas. Think of the most random RA builds you've ever seen, and then think of people calling them "good." That was the betas. --Macros 20:25, 18 August 2008 (UTC) That's right... be jealous haha this took me a while.... look! no heals either :P http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Image:Gw100.jpg 13:22, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :GG! That just proves how horrible RA really is :P Silver Sunlight 13:26, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Why doesn't anyone get... That the box art is all about LOOKS, not skill or strategy or anything else that's serious. The skill bar is supposed to look cool and lively, the variety of weapons shows what else Guild Wars has to offer, the character's (ranger or warrior, who cares) enemy implies that the game truly is about skill and not about spending a lot of time, and there are many more facts that prove my first statement. Nothing has to be realistic in the box art... its only purpose is to interest new players and make them want to buy the game. It took me as long as 5 seconds to figure all of that out. 02:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the intel. 06:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Get with the times. No one runs hamstorm anymore. The meta has shifted to Crippling Slash + Meteor Shower. --Macros 16:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::So why hasn't anyone created the Cripshower article yet? C'mon people, I don't play PvP so someone else needs to step up and get this done! —Dr Ishmael 17:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's because "Cripshower" sounds perverted :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:07, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::...Really? I can't imagine anything perverted when thinking Cripshower (all I get is CripSlash/MS and a shower created for crippled people (the water type shower!)). --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't get a perverted vibe, either. However, I was expecting that someone would surely pick up on the intimation of a gang war airstrike. But now I realize that the majority of our currently active editors are European and thus shouldn't be expected to know anything about American street gangs. —Dr Ishmael 17:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC)